


The Panty Thief (Podfic)

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Panty Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's turn to do laundry. Maybe this time won't turn out to be such a bad way to spend his weekend.</p><p>!!!! Link Fixed!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Panty Thief (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Panty Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355470) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



> A big thanks to Exaggerated_Specificity for letting me record this awesome story! Ok, so I've fixed the link in a round-about way, it'll send you to my tumblr account where the link actually works, yay! Thanks, sweeties, enjoy!

[The Panty Thief link](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/82784111933/the-panty-thief)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the audio, let me know what you thought?


End file.
